I Don't Love You
by RoseDawson35
Summary: On hiatus. Forever. Pretty much the worst thing ever written.
1. Chapter I: Wishing You Were Here Again

**Chapter I: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

I missed him. His arms around me, his touch, his kiss. I just missed being with him. I sifted some sand through my fingers, suddenly regretting ever leaving him. As I thought of him, a portal appeared beside the water.

_Is that…?_ I thought.

"Axel?" I questioned.

"Sarah!" I heard his voice. Soon, he was right in front of me.

"Wow, Sarah, you look good! Miss me?" he said, grinning. I felt a brush creep across my cheeks.

"No," I muttered.

"Ah, so you did."

"No, I didn't!" I insisted, even though I knew it wasn't the truth.

"Why did you even break up with me in the first place?" I was silent. Axel cocked his head to the side, an amused smirk on his face.

"You didn't have a reason did you?"

"Yes I did! I just can't remember, that's all!"

"Then it obviously wasn't a very good reason," he said, still smirking.

"See! That's why! You're an annoying, smart aleck, inconsiderate bas-"

I was cut off by him grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

"…tard."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you just-"

Axel tried to pull me closer to him.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I missed you." And just for that one moment I wanted to confess that I missed him too, and just stay in the comfort of his arms. I resisted the urge and went back to being rude to him.

"You're forgetting something," I said, trying to break away. "I'm your ex-girlfriend. EX- girlfriend." Finally, I was free of his grasp.

"What are you doing here anyway? Because if you're trying to win me back it's not working." He ignored my comment.

"We need another member for Organization 13." As if I cared.

"Why, so you can be Organization 14?"

"No," he said. "We lost a member."

"Oh did he realize you're all idiots?" I quipped.

"No, he's dead."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You must have driven him to the brink of insanity!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"No, Sarah, Sora killed him."

"Sora? As in my little brother?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know could have been," Axel said, shrugging. "He looked a lot like you, brown hair, blue eyes. He acted a lot like you too. Stubborn and insulting." At this I pushed him in the water. Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. I splashed him and tried to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"Hold it. You're not going anywhere," he said putting his arms around me tightly.

"And why not?" I demanded.

" I told you we needed a new member didn't I?"

"What's that got to do with-"

I started. "Now wait just a minute you aren't thinking of-"

"Yes, I am."

"No you aren't, because I'm leaving!" I tried to escape but Axel's hold on me was too strong.

"Why can't you just get someone else to?" I groaned.

"Because you were the first person I thought of."

_He was thinking about me too?_

"But I can't!" I said, trying to pull his hand off my arm. This only tightened his grip.

"Yes you can!"

"No!"

"Look, Sarah, I don't want to argue with you." He picked me up and dragged me through the portal with him.

**AN: chapter two will be longer R&R please!**


	2. Chapter II: The Interview

Chapter II: The Interview

**AN: Ah, yes. The overused mansex joke. But yet, I still find it to be so funny…what's wrong with me? Anyway, as promised, this one is longer.**

_I feel like a dog. _I thought as Axel pulled me along. When we reached the World That Never Was, he finally let go of my arm.

_Wow, he's got a strong grip. _There was now a red mark on my skin from where he had been holding on so tightly. I thought about running, but I didn't see the point. The portal had already disappeared and I didn't know where I could go.

"Well, here it is." Axel said. We crossed a massive bridge that led to an even more massive castle.

At this point Axel took my wrist and held on with his death-grip again, as if I was going to escape when he wasn't looking. _Damn that hurts!_ We walked up flights and flights of stairs, and my wrist ached more and more as we kept going higher and higher.

The ascend finally came to an end when we reached a hallway. I looked around and noticed that we hadn't seen anyone the whole time we had been walking.

"Hey Axel?"

"Huh?"

"If this is an organization, where's everyone else?"

"Probably sleeping." I hadn't noticed how dark it was outside.

"You should be too," I grumbled. "Then I wouldn't be here." He either didn't hear what I said or chose not to reply. We went around a corner and came to a huge white door. Axel was about to turn the knob when I said, "Uh, don't you think you should knock?" He paused for a moment.

"No," he said carelessly opening the door.

"You'd better not do anything stupid that will get me fired," Axel said under his breath.

"And what makes you think I'd do something like that?" I said, grinning deviously.

_Oh, how sweet it would feel to get back at him for forcing me to come here. But, I probably shouldn't._

As we walked in through the doorway, A guy with long silver hair looked up from a desk. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but I really wasn't all that interested.

_I like his hair, but I bet if you saw him from the back, he'd look like a girl!_

"Oh it's you," he said when he saw Axel. He took sudden interest when he saw me though.

"And who's this?" he inquired.

"This is my girl-I mean, ex-girlfriend Sarah." Axel said, quickly correcting his mistake. "Sarah, this is Xemnas, the organization's superior."

"AKA, Mansex," he whispered. I giggled and Xemnas gave me a strange look. I immediately stopped and made the straightest face I could, holding in my laughter.

"So you're the one he's talked so much about." I blushed for the second time in an hour. Xemnas chuckled. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sarah," he said, extending his hand. I shook it, my face still flushed.

_Has he really been talking about me? To…everyone?_

"So, Axel. What's the story? Why is she here?"

"Well," Axel started. "I think she could replace Lexeus."

"And what makes you think this?"

"I think she has a lot of potential," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

_Wait! No! Don't smile at him! He's your ex!_

Xemnas turned back to me.

"Can you fight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure you could say that."

"Fast runner?"

"Yeah. Or at least I'm pretty sure."

"Learned any magic?"

"No."

"Alright good enough you're hired." he handed me a black coat, a pair of gloves and two daggers.

"I'll find someone to start training you. You'll learn magic soon enough, and when I think you're ready, I'll send you out to start actually fighting."

"Th-thank you sir," I managed to say.

"You know, you're quite a peculiar girl," he said studying me. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"Axel, show her to her room. And don't try anything."

"As if," he said starting to lead me out of the room. "You're forgetting, she's my ex." I glared at him.

We went a few doors down when he let go of me for the second time and handed me a key. I unlocked the door to find a room bigger than I had ever had before. It was so bright inside you could barely tell it was night time. Almost everything was white; the walls, the floor, the furniture, the bathroom, all except the bedspread on the king size bed and the curtains which were both black.

"You're not really missing out on anything special. Everyone else's room is exactly the same. But maybe not quite as clean," Axel said, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh ok."

"Breakfast is at eight every morning, so you should be dressed and ready before then. Lunch is at noon and Dinner is at six. Oh and there's some spare clothes in the dresser since you didn't really bring anything. Got it memorized?"

"Committed to memory," I said, smirking. Axel grinned.

"Great. See you tomorrow," he said, closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed (that was actually pretty comfortable) and decided that I needed to take a shower. After I was done with the shower, I got dressed and let my hair dry for a while before getting into bed. I turned off the light and slipped under the covers. I lay in the darkness thinking, _Wow, I don't think anyone has ever had a weirder day than me. I was kidnapped, I 'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend, and I got a job I'm honestly not sure if I want or not. _I didn't fall asleep for quite some time, but eventually, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**AN: So, since I stuck to my promise, I think you should do something for me. Something like hitting that pretty little purple review button. Some of you might not think the committed to memory thing wasn't that funny, but you would if you played chain of memories. Anyway, see you next chapter. Don't forget: R&R!**


	3. Chapter III

AN: I'm sorry this took so freakin long. I was too lazy to work on it again for a while, but then I got all my AR points and thus leaving me time to work on it at school. Enjoy. I worked hard on this!

**Chapter 3: Axel and pirates and burnt breakfast-oh my!**

**Axel's POV: **_I want to tell her, and in another way, I don't. She'd think that our whole relationship was just a lie. But it wasn't. It couldn't have been. Before I met her, I really thought that I couldn't feel anything. The thing is, I'm not __supposed__ to. And she doesn't know that she's not supposed to either._

* * *

_Hmm…maybe I should have given her directions. _I thought as I headed to the dining room. _Ah well, guess it can't be helped now. _I had almost made it to the last flight of stairs when I heard a crash not too far behind me. _On second thought…_

I turned around, knowing all too well whom I'd find in a heap on the stairs. I tried not to laugh as I watched her get up.

"You know, you could at least try not to trip over your own feet." She glared at me, starting to walk away.

"What, you're not going to come up with something smart to say like you always do?" I asked, grinning.

"Shut up Axel."

"Great one."

"You know what you little-"

"Hey, I was going to help you, but you obviously don't want me to."

"No, I don't, thank you." She turned around and stormed off. I laughed and shook my head as she disappeared into a hallway. The sound of her footsteps came to an abrupt stop.

"Do I even _want_ to ask what's so funny?"

"Sarah," I said, still laughing. "You're going the wrong way."

It was silent for a few moments until she let out an aggravated sigh. She came out of the hallway and stood in front of me, her arms crossed.

"Alright. I give up. Help me Axel."

"That's what I thought," I said, amused at the fact that she had resorted to getting help from me.

"Come on." I offered my hand to her, but she just kept her arms crossed.

"It's not like I'm gonna bite you," I said, rolling my eyes. Reluctantly, she finally took it.

**Sarah's POV: **"Why can't just walk behind you?" I asked, not all that thrilled that I was holding hands with him. He seemed to be enjoying it. He shrugged.

"This works just a well, doesn't it?"

"I guess," I muttered. "But like, what if everyone thinks we're going out or something?"

"Sarah, I swear, you come up with the most ridiculous things sometimes."

"Ridiculous? What else would they think? 'Oh they must hate each other'?"

Axel pulled me into a corner, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, is that what you want them to think?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but not knowing how to reply to that, I shut it again. We were still standing there like that when a guy with long pink hair passed by us. He looked at Axel and raised an eyebrow. Axel gave him a quick smile and dropped his arms, taking my hand again.

I kept my head down as we walked, staring at the floor until Axel tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked up to find myself staring into a room full of people, all dressed in black coats, identical to the one I had been given.

I realized that we were late because there were only two seats left.

_Well, at least I won't have to make a huge decision about where to sit._

Everyone in the room was staring at us, which proved my point about the whole, "people will think we are an 'item' because we are holding hands."

As I sat down, I noticed that the majority of the people were men. In fact, they were all men, except for me, and a blonde girl who had been giving me the evil eye ever since I had set foot into the room.

_Well fine, I don't like you either._

I turned to so I could see who I was sitting next to, a boy with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He reminded me of a much, much quieter version of Sora. Then again, just about anyone could be quieter than my little brother, which never kept his mouth shut. He also looked around Sora's age, maybe about sixteen.

Since he wasn't saying anything, I decided to start a conversation. That didn't work out so well.

"Hey." I smiled at him, causing him to blush and look down at his plate, picking at his food.

_What? What did I say?_

I turned my attention to my breakfast. It didn't exactly look appetizing. The bacon was burnt to the point where it was completely black. If Axel hadn't been walking with me, I would have guessed that he would have made it. He had a tendency to burn things (badly) when it came to cooking.

The pancakes were burnt too, and someone had tried to cover it up by smothering them in butter and syrup.

_Come on, are people really that stupid? _I thought.

_Ok, maybe they are._

Either that or they just didn't care anymore because they were all shoving food down their throats

_I am __not__ eating this. But what to do with it now?_

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. It may not have been the smartest one, but it was something. When no one was looking, I scraped the food off my plate with my fork and kicked it in the blonde girl's direction.

_Muahahahaha._

Everyone else was already finished eating, so I took a quick drink of water and waited until we were dismissed. Xemnas told me to go see him after he told everyone else to leave.

"You start training today," he said.

"Uh…ok…"

I wasn't really prepared for this… "You have your weapon with you, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good, keep it with you at all times." I nodded.

"Now, go meet number II out in the courtyard," he instructed. I nodded once again, and then waited for him to leave. I stood around for a minute, deciding that I would at least _try_ to find the courtyard and maybe the person I was supposed to meet wouldn't care if I was late.

I wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes when someone yelled, "HEY!"

I whirled around, seeing a guy with a mullet coming towards me.

"Hey, are you lost?" he asked. I sighed, deciding to tell the truth.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"So, where you headed exactly?"

"Courtyard."

"Ah, training."

"Mhm."

He talked to me quite a bit as we walked. He was actually really nice, although a bit on the hyper side.

"So who's your trainer?" he asked.

"Um…number two."

"Man, you got lucky!"

"Huh? Why?" I was confused.

"You'll see," he said, giving me one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know smiles.

"So…uh…I'll see you later then?" I asked when we had finally almost made it to the courtyard.

"Yeah." He smiled and headed back. I walked through an archway and found a guy with a long ponytail and an eye patch waiting for me.

_Ha ha he looks like a pirate!_

He stared at me for a minute.

"You're the new member?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"Nothing…you're just a little…" he paused, looking down at me. "…Shorter than I expected."

I frowned. He mumbled something else under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Anyway kid, how old are you?"

"For one, my name isn't kid, it's Sarah. And I'm 18."

"Right. Okay then Sarah, let's begin shall we?"

"Um…sure…"

"Heads up!" he called. He shot some kind of laser at me. I quickly moved out of the way to avoid injuring myself.

"Good, you have quick reflexes."

_Wow all I did was move._

"Get your weapon ready," he commanded. I did as I was told and pulled out my daggers.

"Now we're going to work on blocking."

He shot at me again, and I only managed to deflect a few of his lasers using my daggers.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He continued to attack me for what seemed like hours as I made failed attempts at shielding myself. Finally, it was time for lunch. You know you must be doing something pretty awful when you actually _want_ to eat their food. I actually wasn't late and decided to sit next to the guy who had helped me out before.

"Hey," I greeted, plopping down into the chair beside him.

"Hey," he said, grinning back. "How was training?"

"Ugh. Painful." I replied.

"Yeah, that's Xigbar for you."

"Oh so that's his name…" He nodded.

"Hey speaking of names…" I said. "You never told me yours."

"Oh. Oops." His response made me laugh.

"I'm Demyx. And what's your name, beautiful?"

"I…erm…uh…Sarah," I squeaked, blushing. Now it was his turn to laugh at me.

"This is fun. I might do it more often." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Was I _really_ that fun to embarrass? People seemed to enjoy watching me squirm.

"So…who's everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, you already know who Xemnas is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, everyone has a number. Xemnas is number one because obviously, he's the 'superior.'"

"Right."

"Xigbar is number two, Xaldin is number three, Vexen is four…Well uh since you know I'm going in order I guess I don't have to say the numbers…anyway, you're next, then Zexion, then Saix and Axel…" I stiffened when I heard his name. Demyx gave me an odd look and asked, "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"N-no, not at all," I lied, forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" he looked skeptical.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…"

"Okay…I'm next, and then there's Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas." He pointed to each one as he said their name so I'd know who they were.

"Thanks," I said. "Now I'm not completely oblivious."

"Now problem," he replied, flashing me another smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

"Back to the torture chamber I go…" I muttered when we were dismissed. Demyx laughed and waved to me, leaving the room.

As soon as I was back in the courtyard, Xigbar was ready to start blocking again. I groaned and pulled out my daggers, prepared for another set of cuts and bruises.

AN: wow this one was a bit longer than the others, wasn't it? Anyway, I wasn't sure if Demyx had a mohawk or mullet...but my friends told me it was a fohawk. so yeah...

please hit the pretty purple review button :D


	4. Chapter IV: Ella, Ella, eh, eh, eh!

**Chapter 4: Ella, Ella, Ella, Eh, Eh, Eh**

I winced as raindrops fell, hitting the places on my skin where I had gashes and bruises. I was soaked to the bone, even with my hood covering my head. The pouring rain made it hard to see anything, and to top it all off, I was freezing.

Xigbar had decided to work on my blocking for the rest of the day, which I was obviously horrible at doing. My body ached all over, making me wish I could just crawl into my warm bed, but no, the courtyard just HAD to be practically five miles away from the castle. I pulled out my I-pod, hoping music might make my long walk a little more pleasant. I turned it up as loud as it would go so I wouldn't have to listen to the crash of thunder.

_When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath I'mma stick it out to the end. Now it's rainin' more than ever, told you we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella…_

_Ugh. I wish __I__ had an umbrella, _I thought as All Time Low's version of "Umbrella" blasted in my ears. Just as I was about to reach the front doors, I noticed Demyx sitting on a bench.

_Huh. The rain doesn't seem to bother him at all._

I slid on to the bench to join him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh. Hey."

"If you don't mind me asking…" I began. "What exactly are you doing sitting out in the rain?"

"Just thinking," he replied.

"And playing guitar?" I asked, noticing a blue, oddly shaped guitar laying across his lap.

"A sitar," he corrected.

"Excuse me, a what?"

"A sitar," he repeated. "It's kinda like a guitar…and it's my weapon."

"Wow…that's…that's awesome!"

"Thanks I guess," Demyx said, laughing. "So whatcha listening to?" I handed him an ear bud.

"All Time Low? Nice."

"You like them too?" Demyx nodded.

"Hmm…let's see here…" he paused for a moment, thinking, then picked up his sitar and started to play. **(AN: whatever, I still say it looks more like a guitar.)**

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you, dear Maria count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen," he sang.

"W-wow. You're really good," I managed to stutter when I could finally speak again.

"Thanks," he said. "Your turn."

"Um, er, ah…what?"

"Your turn. To sing."

"B-but…why? I…um…can't…"

"Come on, I sang for you!"

"Yeah, but that's different, you're actually-"

Demyx didn't listen and took my I-pod and started flipping through songs. He stopped on "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.

"There. You've got music, now sing."

I reluctantly gave in and started singing along to the words. But in the middle of the song, I broke off and started crying.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to cry!" Demyx exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry it just reminds me of…"

"Of what? Is it Axel?"

Astonished, I stared at him through my tears.

"How…how did you know Demyx?" I asked.

"I just had a feeling." I started crying again and let him hug me.

"It's okay…," Demyx said, trying to comfort me. "And if it helps any…you have a really good voice." I sort of cried and laughed at the same time.

"Thanks," I choked.

"No more tears, alright?" Demyx said.

I nodded and wiped them away.

"Axel didn't do anything to you, did he?" Demyx asked with a concern.

"No…I just did something…really stupid."

"…."

"…."

"You're…YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?"

"Wh-what? No!" I yelled.

"Oh. My bad."

"I broke up with him…"

"…I see."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"So…what happened?"

I decided there was no point in turning back now.

"Well…I met him about half of a year ago," I started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flash back**

I waded around in the shallow waters of Destiny Islands, my long hair being blown around by the warm wind. I heard a strange noise, and of course, turned around to find the source. A hooded figure stepped out of what looked like a black hole and froze. They obviously hadn't been planning on being seen.

I just sat there, staring for a very long second, wondering how the hell this person got here.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"That's not important," the person replied. _Well then it's a guy I guess. _I liked the sound of his voice.

"I'd say it is."

He sighed. I could tell he was kind of annoyed.

"If you're not going to answer that one," I said. "Then tell me why you're here."

He chuckled. "I can tell you right now, you aren't going to get many answers out of me that way."

"Okay then. I just won't ask you anything." I turned to leave.

"…But…" I turned back around.

"If you really want to know, I'm looking for someone."

"And that is…?" Once again, he didn't answer. "Well you're no help." This got another laugh out of him.

"Listen, I'll talk to you sometime."

"But I might not see you-" He opened up another black hole thing by just raising his hand. _Woah. Now that's a little weird. _He quickly disappeared through it before I could finish, but just as he was leaving, he waved at me. "See ya," was all he said. I didn't get it, but I almost felt happy when he waved.

I was starting to forget about him after a couple of days, but then he showed up again, and I still had no idea what his name was or what he looked like.

"Still looking for someone?" I asked when he appeared on the beach.

"No. Just came to see you."

"M-me? But why?"

"I told you I'd talk to you again didn't I?" He replied with a shrug. "And you sort of…caught my attention."

"Um well…thanks?" I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. He laughed, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"In that case, you're welcome."

There was another awkward silence.

"You aren't supposed to be anywhere are you? Like let's say…work?"

I couldn't help but to fall in love with his laugh after hearing it again.

"Where I work, you're either there or you're not. Doesn't really matter," he said casually.

"Oh."

"Anyway," I said, sitting down on the sand. "I still have some questions…that I'd like you to answer if you don't mind." He sat down beside me.

"Okay then. Shoot."

"I want to know who you are," I demanded.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

I was slightly taken aback by his reply.

"Yeah. Sure." There was a pause for a moment.

"You know…you kinda…confuse me," Axel said.

"How so?" I asked.

"One minute you're shy and quiet, the next, you're making sarcastic remarks."

I simply shrugged. "I guess I'm just like that."

"Mmm…I see." He suddenly leaned in closer to me. "So, you were begging for my name…do I have to beg for yours?"

"Ah-um-no!" I stammered. "I'm Sarah!"

Axel laughed at my reaction-it was exactly what he'd wanted. He stopped laughing and got serious.

"It's pretty," he murmured, brushing his fingers through my hair. I stared at him, my face turning red as I struggled to keep my composure. "Like you."

"I…um…" I couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

"I'll be back," he whispered. Once again, he created another black hole and disappeared through it.

I wondered if he was telling me the truth, if he was really going to come back. And he actually did, day after day, talking to me for hours on the beach. It mostly consisted of me asking him questions. Questions about…well everything.

But we learned a lot about each other this way. (He'd end up asking me questions too.) I learned he worked for something called Organization 13, and that he was 22.

I didn't really care though. I began to feel more and more comfortable every time he visited, and I realized that I really liked being around him.

"Hey Sarah?" Axel said one day.

"Mhm?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"…I don't know," I answered, blushing.

"I guess we'll find out then," he said, laughing slightly. My heart pace quickened as he took my face in his hands and pulled me under his hood. The moment his lips met mine, I lost the ability to breathe or think.

Taking advantage of the fact that we both had our eyes closed, I reached up, fumbling for his hood and managing to successfully push it off. He pulled away, leaving me staring at the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. He had emerald eyes that stood out against his light skin and bright, spiky, red hair.

Just when I thought I hadn't seen anything any more gorgeous than he was, he flashed me a perfect, white smile.

"Smart move," he said, still grinning.

"I know." I grinned back at him. Axel laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~End~

"But I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why'd you break up?"

"Dunno…it just kinda fizzled out I guess,"

Demyx smiled.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"No…I'm not."

"Sarah?" I knew what was coming next.

"Yeah?"

"You…still love him…don't you?"

I didn't answer his question right away. I looked up at the night sky, letting the cold rain splash my face.

"Yes," I said, almost in a whisper. "And it hurts sometimes. It really does."

"Aww…come here." Demyx pulled me into another hug.

"Thanks Demyx," I said, burying my head in his shoulder.

**AN: Aww...isn't Demy sweet?? :D Agh!! I used the word "said" too much. T.T I couldn't think of any other words...anyways...r&r!**


	5. Chapter V: It's Complicated

**Chapter V: It's complicated**

**AN: yeah, yeah, disclaimer, I don't own kingdom hearts…blah blah blah….**

**Wow! An update before two months have passed?! GASP! It's a miracle!**

**Actually I've had this down on paper for a while now…so anyway…here ya go.**

I quickly dodged Xigbar's shot and flung out my leg, making him trip and almost fall to the ground. Before he could attack again, I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, this time being successful in knocking him down.

"How…was that?" I panted. Xigbar stood up.

"Not bad kid," he said, brushing himself off. I glared at him.

"You're telling me you nearly put me through hell just to give me a 'not bad'?" Xigbar ignored me.

"I think it's time to work on that aim of yours." He disappeared for a moment, then came back with a dummy of a ridiculous looking dog that somehow stood up on two legs, and was dressed in a tacky green sweater, a vest, and yellow pants, with a hat (that was also yellow) on top of its head. **(Hmm…where have we heard of that before?)**

_What the…? Never mind I don't even want to know._

"What exactly are we-"

"Target practice."

"Oh that's great."

Xigbar chuckled.

"Just try to hit it-doesn't matter where."

"No problem," I said with a confident smirk.

I pulled out one of my daggers and aimed towards the dog. Of course, I missed completely.

Xigbar grinned. "No problem, eh?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," I replied. I picked up my dagger and aimed again, more carefully this time. I thrust it out of my hand, hitting the dog in the arm.

"Hmm…that's a little better. Try again." I did as I was told and ended up hitting it in the face. This pleased Xigbar.

"Good!" he exclaimed.

_His hippie voice is starting to annoy me…_

I thought this would continue on all the way through, giving me an easy day for once, but my hopes were soon crushed by Xigbar making me aim for specific body parts.

I was worn out by the end of it from being punished in some way for every time I missed the target. When I thought I was finally done, he wanted to face off again. I was beaten-badly.

I trudged back inside, bloodied and bruised, not exactly in the best of moods already. And then as if I couldn't feel any worse, I found Axel with his arm slung around a girl with fiery red hair that matched his exactly.

_Okay, now I really need to get over him._

Most of the other members were gathered around the both of them

_Might as well go meet Axel's new girlfriend. _I thought glumly, heading over to join the group, and finding myself standing next to the pink haired guy. I couldn't remember his name.

_Marsha? Wait, that's a girl's name…uh…Marluxia! Right!_

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

"Xigbar," I whispered back, as if it would explain everything.

"Oh."

From one glance at this girl, you could already tell she was beautiful. She had a perfect tan and her bright hair and green eyes were just…perfect too. Everything about her was absolutely gorgeous. But I couldn't help noticing one thing…

"Um…she looks almost exactly like him," I whispered to Marluxia.

"Yeah that's his-"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Rachel," Axel announced. I breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel smiled.

"…And she's single," Axel said in a sing song voice. People started muttering things to each other after that last statement.

"Axel!" She yelled, playfully pushing him. Axel laughed.

"Just helping you out a little bit."

"Well I don't need your help!"

He laughed again. "Alright whatever you say."

Rachel walked away and Axel looked in my direction. I tried to avoid looking at him.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said, keeping my gaze on something other than him. He turned my face back to his.

"You don't look fine," he said softly, wiping some blood off my cheek with his thumb.

"I told you I'm fine," I repeated. Axel sighed.

"No, you're not." He put his arm around my waist, catching me off guard.

"Let me at least walk me back to your room," he insisted. I decided to just give up and let him. We were walking in silence for a few minutes when he lifted me up off my feet and into his arms. I blushed.

"Axel, I thought you were _walking_ me back to my room," I murmured against his shoulder.

"Who said I wasn't?" I didn't have anything to say to that.

"Besides," he said. "You practically weigh nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious." I shut my mouth after that, not wanting to say anything else. Instead, I clung to him, not wanting to let go as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Axel's POV: **She'd been quiet for a while, something that surprised me.

"Sarah?" I whispered. She didn't answer.

_She's asleep…_

I _attempted_ to unlock the door while I was still holding her, which didn't work. I almost dropped her, so I ended up having to put her down first. After opening the door, I gently set her down on the bed and pulled her blanket over her. As much as I wanted to change her clothes, I wasn't going to do that. It wouldn't be worth it once she found out anyway.

As I looked down at her sleeping face, I couldn't help noticing how cute she was. I smiled to myself at this thought and kissed her forehead before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X.

On the way back to my room, I ended up running into Rachel.

"Yo."

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"So…how do you like it around here?"

"I've only been here for a grand total of 30 minutes, but it's pretty cool I guess."

"That's good. Meet anyone you…_like?_" I grinned as Rachel blushed.

"Umm…well…I…Marluxia is really nice and cute…."

_Oh God, Why him?! WHY???_

"Rachel, you don't…ah never mind…"

We were both silent for a few minutes until Rachel said, "So…I saw you with that one girl…"

_Great._

"Yeah. And?"

"I was kind of wondering if…you two were…y'know…_together._"

I didn't really want to bring this up, but there wasn't really a way to avoid it now.

"We were. Once upon a time."

She grinned, and I realized she was getting me back for earlier.

"Maybe you should get back together again then."

I smiled.

"Maybe."

**AN: Yay! More fluffiness! lol. Don't forget to review. I like feedback**. **:D**


	6. That's What She Said Filler

"**That's What She Said." **

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm sorry, this isn't chapter 6...But to make up for it, I've written a filler. This has absolutely nothing to do with the storyline. Just something to tide you over until I feel like actually putting chapter six up :) sorry, I'll try to get it up here soon! Well it seems that Axel has found a new catch phrase...enjoy. :D**

"Hey Axel," I said, walking over to him. I'd just gotten out of training, and, as usual, Axel wasn't doing anything, like he should have been.

"Yo," he grinned.

"Xigbar beat me up again," I complained. Not like he cared or anything.

"That's what she said," he muttered.

"Axel!"

"That's what _you _said."

"Yes, I did say that just-wait!" Axel snickered as I rolled my eyes. Still the same perverted Axel.

"You know, that's really starting to get annoying."

"That's what she said." I punched his shoulder as hard as I could, and even though he tried to hide it, I saw him wince.

"Stop it, will you?"

"That's what-" I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could finish. I shrieked when he unexpectedly licked it. (Well I guess as much can be expected from him.)

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, wiping the Axel spit on his coat.

"That's-" I glared at him.

"I swear, if you say that one more time, I'm going to-" I cut off mid sentence as Xemnas and Saix walked by.

"Mansex," I whispered with a giggle.

"That's what she said," he whispered back.

"Wait, which one's the she?"

"…0_o"

The end.

**Hehe tell me what you think. If you don't get the 'that's what she said' joke, you should go watch the office. :D lol. Review please.**


	7. Chapter VI: Your Move

**Chapter 6: Your Move.**

**AN: wow...it's finally here! ^^ Sorry I took so long. And no, I could not resist the yugioh connection. enjoy!**

Sarah's POV: I was awakened by bright sunlight streaming in through the window-and right into my eyes. I blinked several times, trying to adjust to the light.

_How'd I end up back in my room? I don't remember coming in here last night…_

I looked down at my pajamas. _Or changing…oh well._

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily, rolling over to look at the clock.

"…12:30? Did I really sleep that late?" I was thinking about what I should do. I could either go back to sleep and pretend like I never woke up (that sounded best), skip out on training, or just go really late. I decided there was no point in trying to fall back asleep since I was already awake, and I'd get my ass kicked for being hours late.

_I'll just tell him I was sick…_

After a un-nessacarily long shower that probably wasted all the hot water, I pulled on a black T-shirt and jeans that happened to be lying around.

"Well now what?" I sat down on my bed, kicking my legs back and forth boredly. And then I realized that mostly everyone else was still inside, wasting their time doing nothing, like I was.

"Let's see who we can find," I said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXX

_This is definitely not worth getting caught._ I thought as I wandered around for a while. I hadn't seen Xemnas anywhere, but he always seemed to show up at the worst possible times. I hadn't really seen anyone anywhere though. Just as I was about to give up, I found Zexion and Luxord playing a game of cards.

"Hey," I greeted, walking over to them, even though I wasn't really sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Hello," Luxord said.

Zexion looked up at me, giving me a cold stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside?"

"Supposed to be," I grinned. "Doesn't mean I am."

"What a smart ass…" Zexion muttered.

"Excuse me?" Zexion ignored me and went back to playing cards.

"Ignore him, he's got manic depression," Luxord said to me.

"I DO NOT!!!!" I didn't think he was actually listening, but he suddenly exploded.

"Right," Luxord clapped. "Bipolar!"

"Er…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, emo kid!" After my comment, it was uncomfortably silent. Zexion actually kept his mouth shut and glared at Luxord as he burst into laughter.

"You're very quick witted," Luxord said once he had stopped laughing.

"Thanks…I guess."

"I don't think I've ever introduced myself. I'm Luxord." He said. "And the rather er…unpleasant one is Zexion."

"I know. Demyx told me." I shook his hand. "I'm Sarah!" I smiled, being in a good mood after getting my much-needed sleep.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Wow he's kind of…old fashioned…_

Luxord sat back down and continued the game. I watched for a few minutes trying to figure it out.

"So what exactly are you playing?" I asked.

"Dai Hin Min," Luxord replied.

"Uh…what?"

"Rich man, poor man," he explained.

"Oh…well…how do you play?"

"It's quite simple, really," Luxord said. "The objective is to rid yourself of all the cards in your hand and become the daifugō, or the rich man."

"Seems simple enough." I pulled up a chair and joined them. I'd played games like this before; this one wasn't much different. "I'll play."

"Good!" Luxord exclaimed. "I might actually have a challenge." I giggled a little and Zexion still scowled.

"She hasn't heard all the rules yet," he mumbled.

"Ah, well, I'm sure she won't have a problem with them." Zexion continued to mope. Maybe he really was bipolar.

"Since this is the first round, we're all 'heimin' or common." I nodded.

"Now I'll deal the cards."

"Hey, you dealt last round," Zexion whined. Luxord raised an eyebrow but continued dealing. He gave one to each of us until all of them were gone.

Luxord went on to explain how you were supposed to play your weakest cards first, so by the end of the game, you'd have the strongest hand. But the value of the cards were a little different than in most card games; deuce was the highest, ace was next, then king and so on and so on, and three was the lowest.

"Alright, ladies first," Luxord said. I looked at my hand and decided to play a pair of fives. Zexion was next.

"Pass…" he grumbled.

Luxord ended up playing a pair of threes. The game continued for quite a while, and Zexion was the first to run out of cards. I understood why Luxord had wanted another opponent.

Luxord was pretty good at it though. In fact, he was really good, and I seemed to remember Axel telling me something about how Luxord had a gambling problem, but he never lost. I was determined to win though. Just to see if I could. After all I wasn't that bad at this game either.

We were now close to the end of the game and I had gotten rid of all my weakest cards, and I was pretty sure that he had too. Luxord proceeded to play a king, an ace, and a nine. He grinned.

"Your turn." I knew that he thought he beat me, but I had something else up my sleeve.

"Royal flush," I said with a smirk, revealing a king, queen, an ace, and a ten.

Luxord sat gaping at the hand, and once again, it became nerve-rackingly silent. Zexion then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! She beat you! Na na na naaa!"

"Shut up emo by! She beat you too!"

Zexion stopped laughing and pouted.

"Looks like Zexion is the poor man…as usual. Which means…"

"I know, I have to clean the bathrooms…"

"Good job," Luxord said.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"But I say it was beginner's luck. So don't expect to win next time."

_Yeah, sure. Beginner's luck…_

**AN: hahahaha XD I made Luxord polite lol. Poor Zexion forgot to take his anti-depressant...poor little emo kid.**

**Zexion: I'm not emo!!!**

**RD: yes you are. XD**

**Zexion: No I'm not!!**

**RD: haha I'm just kidding. He's not really emo. wow...I got everyone really OOC...so OOC it's not even funny. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it anyways. ^^ Read and Review!!**


	8. Chapter VII: OMGWTFBBQ!

**OMGWTFBBQ?!**

** AN: Alrighty then, so it's finally here! I'm very sorry about the long wait, school was keeping me busy. But it's summer now, so I'll have much more time to work on this. Anyway, this chapter is very, very random. (hence the title) So there may be a bit of OOCness, not that there wasn't already. Sometimes the greater than less than signs don't work, so I'm sorry if there's a 3 instead of a heart or a sad face instead of an angry face or something like that. Well I'll shut up now so you can read this. Enjoy!**

Word had soon spread that I had beaten Luxord at a game of cards. I didn't see what the big deal was though. And Zexion was still being…well, Zexion. He went around moping for a week about how a girl had beaten him.

Not only was I good at cards, I was also getting better at fighting. I was less and less abused when I got back from training every day.

"You're getting pretty good kid," Xigbar said after a session one day.

"Really? I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

Xigbar shrugged and dismissed me as I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was easier, I was still ready to leave when it was time to.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Since I'd gotten done early, I was sitting in my room, bored as usual. I looked over at my desk, remembering that I had a computer. I hadn't used one since I'd left the islands, so I eagerly turned it on, only to be disappointed.

"Are you kidding? Microsoft Word, Solitaire, Paint and…what's this?" There was a small icon of XIII labeled IM13. Curious, I clicked on it and a screen popped up that read, "Please enter your screen name."

_A chat room?_

I sat there for a while, trying to come up with something. Finally settling on one, I typed in Fallen_angel26.

**Fallen_Angel26 has signed in.**

**FlurryofDancingFlames89 has signed in.**

**GamblerofFate777 has signed in.**

**DanceWaterDance has signed in.**

Fallen_Angel26: Hey.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Who's that?

Fallen_Angel26: Sarah.

DanceWaterDance: Hey Sarah :)

Fallen_Angel26: Hey Demyx ^_^

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Hey baby. ;)

Fallen_Angel26: Axel…shut up.

**I'MNOTEMO63 has signed in.**

_It must be Zexion…wow…did I really affect him that much?_

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Damn. How'd you figure it out?

GamblerofFate777: It's pretty obvious… -.-

I'MNOTEMO63: Great…she's in here.

DanceWaterDance: Oh, get over it Zexion it's been like a week. And u r emo lol.

I'MNOTEMO63: NO I'M NOT!!!!

FlurryofDancingFlames89: lol. Yes u r.

GamblerofFate777: yeah.

I'MNOTEMO63: …STFU!

**I'MNOTEMO63 has signed out.**

**BrokenWings36 has signed in.**

BrokenWings36: hey.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: hey roxy. :)

DanceWaterDance: lol. Axel is gay for Roxas!

FlurryofDancingFlames89: hey buddy, I'm straight.

BrokenWings36: yeah I am too…and thts kind of illegal…

Fallen_Angel26: lolz.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: So Sarah I heard u beat Luxord at cards.

GamblerofFate777: I let her win! Because I'm a gentleman.

Fallen_Angel26: You did not!

GamblerofFate777: Okay…maybe not.

**Ihatelife has signed in.**

GamblerofFate777: hello Larxene.

Ihatelife: shut up. I hate you all.

**Ihatelife has signed out.**

DanceWaterDance: uhh…

**MizRae has signed in.**

MizRae: Heyy =]

FlurryofDancingFlames89: hey sis ^_^

Fallen_Angel26: hey.

MizRae: ur sarah rite?

Fallen_Angel26: Mhm.

MizRae: Axel talks about u all the time. He won't shut up.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Rachel…

Fallen_Angel26: Axel what did u say?

FlurryofDancingFlames89: heh. Nothing…

Fallen_Angel26: Axel I'm gonna kill u!!

FlurryofDancingFlames89: lolololololol

GamblerofFate777: thts not very nice Axel…

BrokenWings36: he never has been nice…

FlurryofDancingFlames89: aww! Roxy! How could u say tht about ur best friend? :(

BrokenWings36: …

**Cloud… has signed in.**

DanceWaterDance: WTF? Where did Cloud come from?

Cloud…: …

MizRae: CLOUD! ME LUFFS U!

Cloud…: …

MizRae: Cloud… =[

**Cloud'sDarkside has signed in.**

*Sephiroth's music plays*

DanceWaterDance: O_O *runs, runs away*

BrokenWings36: *hides*

Fallen_Angel26: What's going on?

GamblerofFate777: you'll see…

Cloud…: Sephiroth!

Cloud'sDarkside: hello…

FlurryofDancingFlames89: hey :D

Cloud'sDarkside: …

FlurryofDancingFlames89: O_O

MizRae: Sephy! Me luffs you!

Cloud'sDarkside: …well I don't love you…

MizRae: D:

**GracefulAssassain has signed in.**

MizRae: Marly! =D

GracefulAssassain: ^_^ hey.

MizRae: 3

GracefulAssassain: =D 3

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Nooo! Rachel don't fall for him!

MizRae: don't tell me what to do! =[

Cloud'sDarkside: or she'll have to kill you…

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Crap! I forgot about you!

Cloud'sDarkside: …

FlurryofDancingFlame89: O_O;; *runs away*

Fallen_Angel26: why am I the only one who's not scared?

Cloud'sDarkside: you will be…because I'm going to kill you…

Fallen_Angel26: O_O Eeep!

Cloud'sDarkside: muahahaha!

**Cloud'sDarkside has signed out.**

Cloud…: HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES HAVE I KILLED HIM? IT'S NOT NORMAL FOR PEOPLE TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!

**Cloud… has signed out.**

Fallen_Angel26: erm…

DanceWaterDance: …is he gone…?

Fallen_Angel26: Yes, Demyx.

DanceWaterDance: Thank God! I thought he'd never leave!

BrokenWings36: phew…

MizRae: Marly! Is you still there?

GracefulAssassain: yup. =D

MizRae: 3

GracefulAssassain: 3

FlurryofDancingFlames89: …=[

MizRae: Get over it Axel.

GracefulAssassain: ---- a rose for you!

MizRae: Aww! =D

GracefulAssassain: ttyl baby ;)

MizRae: Yay! Marly luffs meh! I'm gonna go see him!

GracefulAssassain: K :)

**GracefulAssassain has signed out.**

**MizRae has signed out.**

GamblerofFate777: has anyone noticed I'm still here?

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Uh…actually…no…

BrokenWings36: Yeah, what about me?

FlurryofDancingFlames89: I'm sorry Roxy!

BrokenWings36: …

**BrokenWings36 has signed out.**

**GamblerofFate777 has signed out.**

FlurryofDancingFlames89: D:

DanceWaterDance: r u sure ur straight?

FlurryofDancingFlames89: yes Demyx.

Fallen_Angel26: I guess it's just us now…

DanceWaterDance: yup.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: mhm.

Fallen_Angel26: I didn't know this thing existed till today.

DanceWaterDance: Well we just got it not too long ago cause _somebody_ was complaining about how the computers sucked.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: … :]

Fallen_Angel26: why am I not surprised?

DanceWaterDance: lol. He was right though.

FallenAngel26: I'll have to convince Mansex to get internet next!

FlurryofDancingFlames89: you see tht? I is inspirational!

DanceWaterDance: yeah. And ur grammar's great too.

Fallen_Angel26: lol. O rly?

DanceWaterDance: ya rly!

Fallen_Angel26: No way!

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Ya way!

Fallen_Angel26: Well that was pointless…

DanceWaterDance: yeah…

Fallen_Angel26: lol. Oh well.

DanceWaterDance: gtg. See you tomorrow. :)

**DanceWaterDance has signed out.**

Fallen_Angel26: So…

FlurryofDancingFlames89: how have you been?

Fallen_Angel26: I could be a lot better actually.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: I can make you feel better! =D

Fallen_Angel26: haha I'll pass.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: Aww…

Fallen_Angel26: well…I probably should go too…so I'll see ya around.

FlurryofDancingFlames89: K. :) 3

**BurnBabyBurn89 has signed out.**

**Fallen_Angel26 has signed out.**

**AN: Yep...Microsoft Word had a field day with this one...anyways...review please or no cookie for you!**


	9. Chapter VIII: The Title won't fit!

**Chapter VIII: Alive with the Glory of Love. (At least what we know of it)**

**AN: Alright, so I bet you thought I died or something. Sorry, I just didn't feel like updating for a while. But here it is. Anyway, I noticed some things way back in the beginning of the story that I need to clear up. (For those of you who are actually reading this) For one thing, I noticed I spelled Lexaeus's name wrong, don't know why I didn't catch that. And it was Riku that killed him, not Sora. I just got rid of Lexaueus cause he never talked much so I thought he wasn't too important. I still don't lol. But really, Vexen was the first to go, but I don't really feel like going back and changing all of that. Enough of this, on with the story! My friend Nightmareoftheyear helped me write some of this one. She's amazing. Go check her out. ~Peace!**

Rachel's POV: I stared out of Axel's window, sighing. I was incredibly…bored. There wasn't really anything to do around here in the first place, and Axel decided to lock me away in his room all day, because he was supposedly going on "missions" and told me I wasn't allowed to leave. Not like I could anyway.

_Yeah, right. He's going on "missions" to see that girl._

I scowled unhappily at this thought. It wasn't the fact that he was with her or whatever, I could honestly care less about who my brother spent his time with, it was because he was leaving me all alone and wouldn't let me go see Marluxia. That's why I was pissed off.

"Hey sis," Axel greeted, walking through the door. I glared at him and went back to staring out the window. I could see him frowning in the reflection of the glass.

"Well, what'd I do?"

"I'm bored," I answered, twirling a strand of my hair.

"Oh. That's it? Find something to do then."

I threw my hands up in the air.

"You're clueless Axel! That's just it! You've left me with nothing to do!"

I turned around to see him still frowning.

"The few people I know here, you won't even let me go see!" And then, I had one of _those_ moments.

"Hey…Axel…" I began.

"What? I'm not sure I like that look on your face…"

"Can my friend come here? You know like, she could crash with us!"

"Hell no!" Axel said. "You guys will keep me up half the night."

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Axel, you get about four hours of sleep every night," I argued.

"So?" He now had his arms folded across his chest also.

I sighed, then whined, "Pleaaaseee?" while pouting as cutely as possible. Axel was a sucker for cute girls, even when it came to his own sister.

"…Fine."

"Thank you!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around him. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

X X X X X X

"And that's all for the inside," I told Tori.

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I know right?" I led her outside to the courtyard. I hadn't realized Sarah was still out there.

"Oh, that's Sarah," I said, pointing at her.

"Wow. She's really good." Tori sounded a little shocked. I looked to see what she was talking about. Sarah was fighting Xigbar, and she was struggling quite a bit, but she was fighting back with surprising strength. It was a strange sight to see, especially since Xigbar was probably at least a foot taller than she was. After much slashing and kicking, Xigbar dismissed Sarah and she walked over to join us.

Sarah's POV: "Hey Rachel," I greeted with a smile. "Who's this?" I gestured to the girl standing next to her. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed a little past her shoulders, and her bangs fell over one of her hazel eyes.

The girl gave a small smile.

"I'm Victoria. But call me Tori, if you don't mind. Call me by my full name and I'll shoot you."

_Wait, she'll WHAT?_

"Oh really _Victoria_?" I knew I was probably pushing it.

*Click*

"It's. Tori." I froze. I didn't think she'd actually been serious when she said that she'd shoot me if I called her Victoria.

"Ok! Sorry, Tori!" She completely switched personalities again and smiled brightly.

"That's better!" She linked arms with me. "Let's be friends!"

"Uh…okay."

X X X X X X

Tori's POV: "Yeah! We'll be the best friends ever!" I beamed. I honestly don't know what made me this happy. Maybe it was that case of Monster, maybe it was the pot of coffee, or maybe I was glad to see another human.

"So what's fun around here?"

Sarah and Rachel both let out a mocking laugh. "Nothing," they said in unison."

"Hmmm…. I'll fix that!" My ADHD kicked in.

_Ooooh! Cute guy with pink hair…_

Another boy walked by.

_Ooh! Ooh! Cute guy with pretty purple emo hair…_

Another guy walked by.

_Ewwww…ugly guy with blue hair…_

Then it's like everything disappeared, everyone disappeared, all the noise went away and I saw him. The boy with the mullet-hawk light brown hair, he was _perfect. _AND MINE!

"Who is that?" I asked Rachel in a spaced out manor.

"Who? Him? That's…"

"That's Demyx," Sarah answered.

"Demyx…" I repeated thoughtfully.

"Tori likes Demyx! Tori likes Demyx! AHAHA!" Rachel sang loudly.

I widened my eyes and smacked my hand over Rachel's mouth. "RACHEL! SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at an extremely loud volume so that it echoed around the environment. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to become invisible.

People stared, Demyx stared. I tried to make an excuse. "I, uh, er," I ran away. Well, now I'm weird at home AND here,

Sarah's POV: Poor Tori. "Rachel!"

"What? You know she does," Rachel laughed.

Demyx approached us, laughing. "Who _was _that?"

"Tori," I said. Why?

"Cause…"

"Cause why?"

"Cause she's cute," he smiled.

"Well…she went that way," Rachel pointed in the direction that Tori had run off in. "And I need to find her too."

"Let's go!" Demyx ran with Rachel. "Later, Sarah!"

I laughed and waved after him.

Tori's POV: I cowered behind a tree where I thought no one would find me.

"Wheee!" Rachel and Demyx whirred past the tree.

"Whew," I sighed in relief.

"Hey."

"Oh GOD!" I shrieked. I turned around to see _him_. Standing before me, grinning. Demyx. "Oh, uh, hi," I smiled nervously.

"So you're Rachel's friend," he said in a beautiful voice.

I just stood there like an idiot and stopped breathing.

"Are you breathing?"

"No," I choked.

"Breathe, woman!"

I inhaled and held it.

"Breathe _out_!"

I exhaled.

"Now, repeat."

I basically hyperventilated, smiling at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm Demyx."

"I'm Tori."

"Y-you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Yeah! Uh-huh! You bet!"

Demyx laughed.

"I-I promise, I stop being weird after a while!"

"It's okay, I think it's cute."

My heart pounded at an uncommon rate. "O-oh…okay then"

"So, how about tonight?" He propped himself up on the tree with his arm.

"Y-" I stammered.

"Mhm, so six o' clock?"

"Y-yeah, I'll see you then."

"I'll meet you in the garden."

"Garden, right," I flattened down my already flattened skirt. I coughed to break the silence.

Demyx just laughed and said, "Six o' clock," again. He took off and I lost it and fainted.

Sarah's POV: "Um, Tori?"

"Huh? Wait, what?" She jolted awake.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh…right…um…yeah!"

I raised an eyebrow. She was acting a little strange. Well, more so than usual at least.

"D-Demyx asked me out." She blushed.

"Aww…" I smiled. "What time?"

"Six."

"You might wanna run. It's already 5:40."

"Shit!" She yelled rather loudly. Not that she wasn't already loud.

"See ya!" She called as she sped off. I laughed to myself. Maybe things would be a little more interesting around here.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter 9**

**AN: OMG! I'm alive! I'm a-fuckin-live! Sorry, it's been too long, I know. I'm gonna try to update more often. Of course I say that now. But here it is, I hope you enjoy! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Axel unfortunately. The shopping thing was inspired by a hilarious youtube video.  
**

**Sora's POV: **Another heart floated into the air for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I flopped down on the grass as Donald and Goofy soon followed.

"I'm so sick of this," I muttered.

"Gawrsh, I'm sorry Sora," said Goofy. "I know ya haven't been home for a long time."

"Yeah, and I think I…might actually miss my sister," I admitted. Donald and Goofy just stared at me.

"Wak! You never told us you had a sister!"

I sighed. I had told them this before.

_I wonder where she is right now…_ I mused as they began to bombard me with questions.

**(AN: Donald and Goofy are stupid lol.)**

~X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X~

**Sarah's POV: **I leaned up against the wall of Demyx's room and closed my eyes.

_God, I am so bored. _Not that this was much of a change from usual or anything, but this was worse. I had actually found something to do for once, and I was still bored. We were all hanging out in Demyx's room (we being Demyx, Roxas, and me) talking about whatever came to mind and eating a bag of chips. But Roxas had somehow managed to take possession of the bag and was eating them like it was his last meal. For someone so small, he had a huge appetite.

We had run out of things to talk about though. Demyx mainly talked about Tori, so I was guessing his date went well, because any time her name was mentioned, he had this idiotic grin on his face. But other than that, there wasn't much else to say.

"We need to do something," I spoke up.

"We _are _doing something," Demyx said.

"I mean something besides sitting around and eating potato chips all day." Roxas grinned sheepishly but continued to pull more out of the bag.

Demyx sighed.

"Fine. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Ha…ha…Haaaa…" Roxas said with a mouthful of chips.

"What is it Roxas?" I asked, slightly frightened.

He grinned mischievously (yes, with…chips in his mouth xp)

"I have a plan!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

~X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.~

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Demyx whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back, slowly pulling my top off……

My marker. (Get your minds out of the gutter you perverts!)

"Ready?" Roxas grinned. We then began to cover Xemnas' portrait with drawings. When we were finished, he had a unibrow, a curly mustache, devil horns, boobs, and chest hair. But of course it wasn't complete without MANSEX written across his forehead.

We stepped back to look at our fine piece of art.

"Wow…I can't believe…we just did that."

"I know right?"

"What are you guys doing?" I turned around to see Rachel walking towards us. She giggled when she saw our 'masterpiece'.

"Nice mustache," she said, giggling again.

"What? Mustache?" Tori had joined us too.

I groaned inwardly. _Great, what is this a party?_

"HAHA! MUSTACHE!" Tori laughed a little too loudly.

We all shrank back against the wall when there stood Mansex himself.

_Yep. It's a party._

"WHAT IS THIS?" he boomed.

"Umm…that? Well you see…" I knew I had to do some fast-talking.

"WHO DID THIS?"

"Larxene!" Roxas blurted. "Larxene did it! We saw her!"

Then Xemnas stormed off, muttering something to himself about how she'd be punished for "ruining such a work of art."

I turned to Roxas when he was gone.

"Nice," I smiled, high-fiving him. I'd always thought that Roxas was quiet, but now I could see that he obviously wasn't.

Anyway, so a few days went by, and our trio got away with various other pranks like sending a box of lacy thongs to Xemnas that were from 'Saix', placing a water bucket above Axel's door, drawing on the _new_ portrait of Xemnas, and whatever else we felt like doing.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

And then one day, Xemnas announced that it was time for a shopping trip.

"Uh, Demyx," I approached him nervously in the hallway.

"Yeah?" he replied, strumming away at his sitar.

"I need…"

"You need?"

"T- I…uh…I…"

"Spit it out woman!" he cried exasperatedly.

"T-tampons…I need tampons…" I said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Demyx froze, playing a wrong note.

"Oh…um…well then…"

"Can you tell Xemnas?" I asked. "Please?"

"What? No!"

"Demyx! I don't want to do it!"

"You think _I _do? I'm not asking him for…for…"

"Ugh! Fine!" I yelled. I started walking towards Xemnas' office, but by the time I was almost there, I realized what I was doing.

_I can't do it! _ I wailed internally.

I didn't know who else I could tell. Larxene? No, she wouldn't do a favor for me. Roxas probably didn't know what tampons were, and I wasn't really comfortable with asking anyone else.

I could always ask Axel…

I was pretty reluctant to do it, but hey, at least it was better than Mansex.

_Here we go… _I thought as I knocked on his door. I blushed when a shirtless Axel emerged.

_What exactly is he doing in there? Never mind, I don't want to know…_

"Yo," he said with an impish grin. This was going to be much harder than I thought. I quickly told him of my dilemma all over again so I could just get it over with. When I finished, he burst out laughing. I put my hands on my hips, slightly irritated, but I saw this coming anyway.

"So are you going to get them for me or not?" I asked impatiently. **(AN: It sounds like a drug deal! hahahaha!)**

Axel finally stopped laughing long enough to tell me that he would, but continued soon after that.

_All that trouble just for tampons? Really?_

~X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x~

**Just something random I thought I'd throw in here! ^^**

"Hey Sarah!" Demyx yelled, running up to me with something in his hand.

"What?"

"I raided Larxene's room and I found this." He opened his hand to reveal a yellow ipod. I wondered why Demyx was in her room in the first place, since I was pretty sure he was terrified of Larxene, but I brushed it off.

"Let's go through it!" Demyx said excitedly.

"She has a terrible taste in music," I commented after a while.

"I know right? Hmm…what else is on here…"

_I kissed a girl and I liked it…_

Demyx and I froze, staring at each other as the next song played.

"Larxene…?"

**AN: I love Larxene, I really do. XD **

**Don't forget to review! Peace!**


	11. Chapter X: Operation Lovey Dovey

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Oh God, you guys, how long has it been? This is the first real chapter in forever. haha I'm sorry and don't blame you if most of you have abandoned this story by now. Anyway, this chapter was written by FriendlyNeighborhoodDinoTor because 1. one less chapter for me to write and 2. I know how much she loves Demyx. (go check out her stuff) So enjoy and review please. :) **

**Tori's POV: **I gripped his…sitar (haha, perverts!) in my hands for he told me to treat it like a baby. (Although I'm not sure why you would hold it in a death grip 0.0)

"Gosh, I wish my room looked like this," I said looking around.

"Thanks," Demyx sat on his bed next to me. "I could come to your room and help decorate."

"Well Christopher Lowell, Why don't you come to my room and do something else," I said coyly.

"Maybe I will, if you don't call me that," he grinned, then looked at his sitar longingly.

"Here, so I won't kill it." I handed it back, holding it like I would an August Christopher CD.

"Sorry, I love my Sasha."

"More than me?" I put a hand to my heart in innocence.

"He put Sasha in the corner and slid his arm around my shoulders. "Of course not."

"So you do love me?" He put his forehead to mine; I closed my eyes and giggled.

"We talked about this already, did we not?" He uttered, smiling his perfect smirk.

"Doesn't mean you can't lie and tell me you do, not too different from any other relationship." I closed my eyes and leaned my lips in, but Demyx pulled away. I frowned and leaned on the wall next to the window, looking out of it to see Sarah talking to Axel, looking far from thrilled.

"That's the thing," Demyx said. "Can't we be different from any other relationship?"

"We are," I said, still watching the two. Axel said something that made Sarah's eyebrows draw together and make an "o" shape. Her foot then flew into Axel's shin, causing him to bend down, jumping up and down in pain. Sarah ran in the direction of the castle, running past the trees where I first met Demyx.

"So just because I don't have a heart doesn't mean we can't make this work."

"Honey?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then back at me. "Were you listening to me at all?"

"Of course I was," I said to him. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Axel and Sarah, do they…you know, like each other?"

"Oh yeah, they used to be a thing, but not anymore."

"Aww," I sat cross-legged and leaned forward. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, ask Sarah sometime."

I pulled a square piece of cardstock out of my pocket and a pen out of my hair. "Ask about…Sarah…plus…Axel…equal…heart…" I clicked the pen and stuck it behind my ear, then I smiled at Demyx. "Thanks for the cards, love, they help tremendously."

"And it's so sexy watching you pull that pen out from behind your ear."

"I think it looks nerdy," I laughed. "I have too small of pockets today."

Demyx sat back down on the bed across from me cross legged as well, his knees pressed against mine. "I think you pull off nerdy very well," He put a gloved finger under my chin and pulled my face towards his smiling one. I smiled too, prepared for this moment. His lips barely tapped mine when there was a knock at the door, then Sarah's voice saying, "Demyx! Let me in!" He was still looking at me when he said, "It's unlocked."

Sarah stormed in the room. "Axel…the nerve of him," she noticed me. "Oh! Hey!"

"Hi…"

"Did I interrupt?"

"Oh no, you're fine, continue."

Demyx protested. "But—!"

"It can wait," though I knew he was bummed out about his first kiss…he could live a few more moments. "Now, what did Axel do?"

"He's just such a pervert! I was minding my own business and he came up to me and said," Sarah used a deep voice to imitate him, "'Well you are under arrest for being too sexy' and I said 'Well you are under arrest for being too disgusting.' Then he was all, 'Not if I catch you first' and I was all 'Go away' and he was all 'I'll go away if you go away with me' and so I kicked him."

"What a jerk!" I laughed.

"No kidding! I hate him…" She said, crossing her arms.

I looked at Demyx with a grin, who looked back at me with a "stay-out-of-this" look.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing," I smiled.

"Kay…I'll leave you two alone then…" she grinned, closing the door.

I looked at Demyx mischievously.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh no…your accent is kicking in…this can't end well."

"We've got to get Axel and Sarah back together!" I proclaimed. "Operation…" I tapped my forehead with my fingers.

"C'mon," I whined, holding his hands. "Help me out."

Demyx thought for a while. "If I can come up with the names, I'm in."

I squealed. "Yay! Okay, so the name?"

Demyx smiled. "Operation…"

**Demyx's POV:** I pulled out my walkie-talkie. "Water Boy to Sweet Thang, do you copy? Over."

"This is Sweet Thang to Water Boy, I copy clearly. Over."

"What is your location, Sweet Thang? Over."

"Approximately six inches from you, Water Boy. Over." She giggled. "These are so cool!"

I chuckled. "Aren't they?"

"So commence operation Lovey Dovey?"

"Commence Operation Lovey Dovey," I confirmed.

~ Mission Numero Uno! ~

"Leaf caps ready?" Tori asked with her cap of leaves in order to blend in with the bushes.

"Yes, Demyx?" Tori looked concerned.

"Tori?"

"Why are your leaves red? The bush is green."

"I like red! And they won't notice." I brushed it of. "Besides, they'll think it's Axel's hair and blame anything that happens on him."

Tori laughed. "Okay," she smiled widely. I loved that smile…I smiled back dreamily.

"Er…Demyx? Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

Tori arched an eyebrow. "Okay then…" I finally realized the romantic smiling moment was already over. "There!" Tori pointed, still holding the binoculars. I lowered the binoculars from her face.

"Honey, Axel is five feet away from you and the binoculars are backwards."

She blushed with widened eyes.

"Wellp…that wasn't too smart of me…"

"So, we've located Axel," I said, still laughing. "I'll find Sarah." I looked at Tori.

"Tape recorder?"

She held it in front of her. "Got mine."

I held mine. "Me too." She suddenly had a puzzled look on her face, eyebrows drawn together.

"Why…are you holding a box that says 'unmentionables'?"

I looked at my hand and gasped. "Oh God! Wrong pocket! Er…" I dug around the other side. "Here!" I hid the box. The contents of that box should never be known to Tori.

She lowered her eyebrows, knowing something was being kept from her.

"Go forth and find Sarah."

"On it," I pulled out the walkie-talkie. "I'll miss you Sweet Thang. Over."

"I love you, Water Boy. Over and out."

**Tori's POV:** I pushed record on the device.

"Tori here, it is now 13 hundred hours, Axel is playing with the er…spinny things…" I shook my head. "Nothing important yet…Ack! He heard!" I ducked down into the bush quickly as he turned. "Safe…" I pushed stop on the device.

**Demyx's POV:** "I have located Sarah now, Walbert. Can I call you Walbert? You look like a Walbert," I told my recording thing. "Wait!" I pushed record.

"Okay, now I can call you Walbert, Walbert. Sarah is talking to Roxas who is eating pretzels and talking to Rachel and Marluxia. I probably should have made that a list instead of saying and…anyway…she's doing pretty much…nothing." I clicked stop. "Hmm…this plan is not working out like I wanted it to."

"Demyx," Sarah approached the bush. "What are you doing?"

"Egad!" I ducked into the bush and pushed record on Walbert. "Walbert! I've been spotted!" I whispered. "I'll have to abort!" I did a barrel roll out of the bush and started army crawling.

**Sarah's POV:** I watched Demyx with an arched eyebrow. What was he doing? I walked in front of him. "What in the world are you up to?" He looked up at me.

"Oh Sarah," he threw the cap of leaves off his head. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"It's the courtyard," I answered. "What are you doing?" I asked slower, slightly irked.

"I'm…uh…" Demyx tapped his forehead with his fingertips. "Oh…" He stopped and looked up at me with a six year old's grin. "Leaving! See ya!" He scrambled to his feet and ran toward the trees, whirring past Axel who watched him. I counted to five before Demyx turned back around and ran past Axel again, then me saying, "Wrong way! Wrong way!"

"What was that about?" Roxas asked with a mouthful of pretzels.

"Yeah, seriously," Rachel approached us.

I shook my head. "It's Demyx, who knows?"

**Demyx's POV:** I sat in my room and strummed random notes on Sasha, and thought about Tori. I looked at the clock; she should be here at any minute…

There were three loud angry knocks at my door. Happy it was most likely Tori, I set Sasha down and leapt off the bed. Halfway across the room was the farthest I skipped before Axel kicked my door open, holding a quivering Tori by the shirt.

"Don't EVER spy on me again!" Axel yelled at her then kicked her butt, (quite literally speaking here) sending her flying into my room. "Keep your girlfriend on a short leash!" Axel pointed at me then slammed the door.

"Tori?" I asked and ran to her. "Are you okay?" She looked up at me with a grin that could only belong to her. "Uh huh."

"Well your mission didn't sound very fun."

"But it was!" Tori's eyes glowed with a delight similar to a small child's. "Axel is so weird!" Tori pulled out her recorder box…ma-bob…I smiled and shook my head. "What did you find?"

"Listen!" She pushed play on the box.

_"Tori here, it is now 13 hundred hours, Axel is playing with the er…spinny things…" She paused. "Nothing important yet…Ack! He heard!" There was a long silence. "Safe."_

_"Axel is walking around…wait, he's saying something…" She paused; there was a mumble. "What? Is he…singing?" I can't hear anything. She paused and the mumble was louder. "Er…I think I'm hearing Barbie Girl, but I could be wrong…hopefully I'm wrong."_

_"Axel just ran into something, it was a trashcan." She giggled. "He yelled a profanity and burned the trashcan!" She snickered. "Oh my God!"_

_"Alright, alright, he's writing something in the dirt. Ssss…Aaaa…Rrrr…Aaaa…Hhhh…" She put the noises together. "Sarah? (Saraw)" She mispronounced. "Oh! Sarah!" She exclaimed. "Uh oh…"_

_"What are you doing?" Axel's voice appeared._

_"I…er…Run! Run away!"_

"Then Axel grabbed me and yelled at me," she grinned. "So now what?"

I tilted my head. "Not sure…"

"Demyx?"

"Hm?"

"Was there even a point to this?"

"Sure there was! The point was…the point was…"

"There wasn't one, was there?"

"I wanted to use the walkie talkies!"

She giggled. "I figured…well it was fun anyway." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"What? What do you want?"

"Oh nothing." She rose from the floor and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at her with confusion and she at me with lust and affection. I understood and leaned in, closing my eyes.

"Would you just kiss me already?" she whispered.

"The door opened again. "Demyx? Oh! Oh…gee…I'm sorry…" Roxas shielded his eyes with his arm and tried to run away but ran into the doorframe. Finally, he shut the door and ran away.

"Well then, another interruption," Tori clicked her tongue. "That's annoyi—"

I pulled her to my lips and kissed her, the boldest move I had ever made. Even bolder than when I asked her on a date. I released and looked at her, her eyes still shut, a smile spread across her lips. She revealed her hazel eyes. "Well, well, well, Demyx."

"Is that a good 'well, well, well Demyx' or a bad 'well, well, well Demyx?"

"It's an amazing 'well, well, well Demyx'," she winked at me. "Well, Axel is thoroughly pissed at me, so maybe Sarah will let me bunk in her room." She opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I love you."

I smiled at her, wanting to say, "I love you too," knowing I couldn't.

She frowned, but lifted one half of her lips to a smile of some sort." That's okay, I know you want to…see you tomorrow, baby."

That frown sent pain straight through my chest, pain I'd never known existed, even for me. "Yeah…tomorrow."

She smiled and shut the door, leaving me to think about how much I wish I could love her.

**Tori's POV:** I grinned mischievously, despite the very depressing moment that just occurred, as I held a box in my hands. A box that read "Unmentionables." I couldn't wait to see Demyx's "unmentionables."


	12. well

Crap. This is just here because I deleted a chapter (it was just a note) and now no one will know that I've updated. So there. :P Go read chapter 10, it's right before this one.


End file.
